THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS rommance story
by Gohan4444
Summary: What would happen in Goku died and chichi died in child birth and Bulma did NOT adopt Gohan and Goten?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is the start of my SECOND fan fic:D

Ok here I go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Forwards Goku died in the cell games. Chi-chi died in childbirth. Bulma did NOT adopt Gohan and Goten. Gohan highjacked a capsule Corp spaceship and took him self and Goten into outer Space. They live in the spaceship. They were so poor Gohan signed up for a planet purging company. He destroyed 5000 races (Goten thinks Gohan works at a bank on planet Namek BUT Gohan destroyed the Namekian race long ago) Gohan is extremely strong he can become Super Sayian 4. Goten is getting to close to finding out what Gohan really does so Gohan's only choice is to go back to earth. Gohan is over 7 feet tall and he is really really buff

Character ages:

Gohan 18

Goten7

Trunks8

Videl 18

Vegeta ?

Bulma?

Goku?

do u really need to know the adults ages?

A small Capsule Corp spaceship landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corp

Gohan got out of the ship with Goten on his shoulder

Gohan walked up to the front door and knocked

Coming shouted Bulma

Bulma opened the door and gasped

HI MY NAMES GOTEN WHATS YOURS! Shouted Goten

G- G – Goten? Bulma stuttered

Then Bulma realized that Goten was sitting on someone's shoulder she looked up into the mans eyes

And he (AKA Gohan) said Hello Bulma

GOHAN o GOHAN I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! Replied Bulma as she latched her self onto Gohan.

Its good to see you to Bulma. Said Gohan

Oh my god Gohan you've grown so much your so tall! Spoke Bulma

Vegeta walked into the room

WOMAN WHERE IS MY DINNER screamed Vegeta at the top of his lungs

Is that Kakorots spawn? Said Vegeta

Yeah its me Vegeta replied Gohan

Hey who is that said a little voice that sounded a little like Vegeta but less mature pointing at Goten

Oh hey Trunks that's Goten said Bulma

Why don't you go spar said Vegeta

Sure lets go Goten!

Sure ummmm Trunks!

THE SPAR!

Goten and Trunks were now in the GR in their positions

Don't get mad when I beat you said Trunks

Worry bout your self replied Goten

Heh ok said Trunks, "no holding back ok?

Sure said Goten

Trunks powered up to Super sayian and said, " afraid Goten?"

HHAHAHAH laughed Goten, " that's nothing watch this"

Gohan powered up to Super Sayian and then super sayian 2!

Holy CRA Trunks was cut off as he felt the sharp pain of Goten's fist in his stomach

The living room…

So Gohan said Bulma, " where have you been so long? And what have you been doing?"

Bulma…. Gohan muttered, " lets just say what I have been doing is very…dark…"

Gohan even though we didn't adopt you your still part of this family you can tell us anything. Said Vegeta.

Ok…. Said Gohan, "I'll tell you…"

When I left earth we were very poor and we had no food or money… Goten thinks I work as a banker on Namek… But the truth is… I worked for a planet purging company… I killed 5000 races including Namek…… I am so strong I could kill the entire Z-gang 1 vs all….. said Gohan

Oh my god Gohan… muttered Bulma

Even Vegeta looked shooked

Hey kakkorots spawn? How strong is Goten? Asked Vegeta

Super sayian 2….

So DO U LIKE IT READ AND REVIEW!


	2. time for a swim

Hey everyone just so you know this IS Gohan and Videl.

Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Gohan, Bulma and Vegeta walked into the Gr to find Trunks on the floor bleeding and breathing heavily.

GOTEN screamed Gohan, " what did I tell you about sparing?"

Umm I forgot? Replied Goten

You don't try to kill the person. Said Gohan in a stern voice

But I didn't Gohan…. I ALMOST killed him, but I didn't replied Goten

Well yeah I guess that is true stated Gohan

Is Trunks going to be ok? Asked Gohan

Yeah he should be fine after a trip to the regen tank. Replied Bulma

Hey Bulma? Said Gohan

Yea? Replied Bulma

I never did tell you why I came back to earth. Said Gohan

Hmm yea you're right,…. so why did u come back? Asked Bulma

Well I quit my "job" and I need a place to live, can I live at capsule Corp? said Gohan

Sure why not replied Bulma, " you can have the guest room and Goten can share with Trunks"

Great! Exclaimed Gohan

About one hour after Gohan and Goten got settled in Goten came into Gohan's room

Gohan? Said Goten

Yeah? Answered Gohan

(Gohan has started training 24/7)

Sense you are always busy Trunks and I have nothing to do… stated Goten sadly

Hmmm how about I get you 2 a baby sitter? But there is one condition Stated Gohan

YEAH! But whats the condition? Asked Goten

That you don't show them your powers answered Gohan

Ok! Replied Goten

The Day OF THE BABY SITTER

The baby sitter who just "HAPPENED" to be Videl along with her friend Erasa knocked on the front door of Capsule Corp.

ILL GET IT ILL GET IT shouted Goten as he ran towards the door.

Goten opened the door to find Erasa and Videl

HI! Shouted Goten

Hello there! And who are you? Asked the Blonde

I'm Goten who are you? Asked Goten

I'm Erasa and this is Videl stated Erasa

As Erasa took Trunks and Goten out side to play (bad idea) Videl walked down stairs and over to the couch and flicked on the TV.

A EXTREMELY tall and buff male who was only wearing his Jeans walked down the stairs

Uh um hi… Videl said

Hey replied Gohan as he plopped down on the couch right next to Videl.

Wow….. said Videl as she looked at the man's uncovered torso

The man chuckled lightly

Like what you see said the man?

Videl blushed Uh I am uh..sorry replied Videl

No problem said the man, " your Videl right?"

Yea I am, and you are? Asked Videl

Gohan! Replied Gohan

Cool exclaimed Videl, "um … not to be rude but how do you get a bod like that"

Training I'm a martial artist replied Gohan, " by the way you don't have a bad "bod your self"

Videl's face turned beet red

Uh um hehehe your um making me sweat heh replied Videl

Hmm so now your hot hmm stated Gohan

Um well yea I am hot but not hot hot said Videl nervously

Wana go for a swim?… asked Gohan slightly seductively

Ummm hehehe s—s s –s sure replied Videl

R&R

I HOPE YU LIKED IT


	3. The swim

Hey! I am going to update right now!

Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Videl had just landed her jet they have been flying for hours ( remember the lake is in the 439 mountain area)

-

Hey! Are you coming! Yelled Gohan

Yeah just hold on Videl yelled back

Videl emerged from the small cave that she and Gohan had changed in wearing a navy blue bikini

Finally! Said Gohan

The 2 unconsciously stared at each other

Eventually they caught the other one staring and they both blushed

So where is this lake or pound or what ever the heck it is? Asked Videl

It's right over here, come on! Exclaimed Gohan

As they walked their thoughts drifted onto the other ones body

Gohan's thoughts( Holy crap she is hot I've never seen a more beautiful person in my life her curves are perfect and her hair it shimmers in the sun to match her eyes)

Videl's thoughts ( Man he's huge his chest is so well toned even though he is like a giant he somehow makes me feel so secure)

Hey is that it? Asked Videl pointing to a beautiful lake with a small water fall

Yeah that's it! Replied Gohan

Wow it's beautiful! Exclaimed Videl

Yeah I used to go here all the time when I was a kid

They had just reached the top of the water fall

So who's going first? Asked Gohan

YOU ARE! Yelled Videl as she pushed Gohan of the water fall and in the lake

Then she her self Jumped in

Then they had a splash fight and Gohan splashed her so hard her head fell off ( lol just kidding)

Then they had a splash fight and the winner was obviously Gohan

When Videl was standing up in the water she felt a strong but somehow gentle grip on her hip's the hands smoothly rubbed her curves the hands continued to go up and upon reaching her breasts tried to take her bikini off.

She tuned around and saw that it was Gohan

GOHAN STOP! Yelled Videl now panicking

Huh? Oh I am er I mean I am sorry so sorry Videl I don't know what got a hold of me said Gohan sadly

Its all right Gohan

That was Just a little taste I hope that keeps you busy R&R

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ATTACK OF CHIBIS


	4. Sleeping time

Hey EVERYBODY I AM SO SURGAR HIGH ALAlLALAlAjdshfbejkgnfdgj nvvfkv mfkgnhidsfmlksdbfh mdsklghsdbnlkejmrdun ,.mdlkvmdklf klmvslkfjopsde89 5yu8957 956576 gc97h6g7ttbv5 634 58 8cb8twe THERES THE CHAPPIE LOL JK here it is N 5yu8957 956576 gc97h6g7ttbv5 63458 2fg8cb8twe THERES THE CHA PPIE LOL JK here it is Njfksdhjnf esmgn jkngjhfgj isduhuiasjfdkldfmuigj 89995 9900950900509969899709890mu6n yv bcdefa7 MUF FIN CAKE fvj ituhtrng otk r;fd

Ok I think I am nbhgtrkj fdh;oigfdhfio Now I am done now here is the REAL STORY Disclaimer: I don't own dbz

( I forgot to mention that Vegeta and Bulma are out for 1 week! So right now Videl and Erasa are staying for 1 week)

Gohan entered the house through the front door along with Videl, he had just gone through a 6 hour drive with Videl in that Jet copter thing with no words said what so ever.

Hey Erasa this is Gohan said Videl pointing to Gohan

HOLY SHIT YOUR TALL….. AND HOT yelled Erasa

Gohan chuckled

So how did you come back alive asked Gohan to Erasa

She is super sugar high…all the time…. Muttered Videl

What do u mean? asked Erasa

Never mind replied Gohan

So were are the guest rooms? Asked Videl

Right this way replied Gohan

Gohan led the group to 1 room

Here you go Erasa said Gohan pointing to the open door

Yay sweet the is room is huge yelled Erasa as she Jumped on the huge bed

Were is my room? asked Videl

Um actually Videl we don't have another guest room….. replied Gohan

So were do I sleep asked Videl

I was thinking that we could share my room I could sleep on the floor stated Gohan

Ok I guess that's alright replied Videl

I hour later when Gohan and Videl are in their beds

Night Videl said Gohan sleepily

Night Gohan

Videl? Gohan asked

Yeah? Replied Videl

I'm sorry about what happened at the lake I didn't know what came over me stated Gohan

Its fine replied Videl, " You know… I kinda liked it..

…………………………………………….. There was silence

Then the 2 burst out in laughter

So what do you want to do tomorrow asked Videl

Maybe Go to the movies said Gohan

Yeah, and maybe you can show me some of your martial art skills, You know I am a martial artist to said Videl

Well um… stuttered Gohan

What to chicken? Asked Videl

No its just… you know I… I just don't want to hurt you…. Said Gohan in a serious tone

Aw come on please… pleaded Videl

Fine fine replied Gohan, " but there is one condition… we go to bed now"

Sure why not said Videl

R&R PLEASE If you don't like it speak up tell me why


	5. out burst

Hey everyone! I have good news DBZGurl has offered to be my editor thing she is going to add all the

" " and . , all punctuation and grammar. So special thanks to her! She is working on fixing the first one right now! Thanks again Gurl.

Disclaimer I don't own dragon Ball Z I also DON'T own sex In the office if It was already made

­STORY

Videl walked into the café she had arranged for Gohan to meet Sharpener

Hey babe were is this wimp? Said Sharpener trying to act tuff

First of all I'm not your babe said Videl, " second Gohan is definitely not a wimp"

Yeah right what is he like 5 feet tall? asked Sharpener

No more like 7 feet 5 inches said a masculine vocie

Sharpener turned around to see Gohan dressed in a gray muscle shirt

I wouldn't be calling my a wimp seeing that I am 2 feet taller then you. Stated Gohan in a stern voice

Uh hah ha just kidding said Sharpener nervously

Gohan picked Sharpener up effortlessly with one hand holding him on his shirt

You wana go asked Gohan

Uh um no NO NO PLEASE NO pleaded Sharpener

Gohan set down Sharpener Gently and said " Ha I am just kidding but you have to admit that was hilarious"

Heheh ya funny heheh said Sharpener

Gohan " Gently" slapped Sharpener on the back which of course for Sharpener felt like a car rammed into his back and he fell down hard

Sorry Guess I don't know my own strength said Gohan as he helped Sharpener up

So what's the name of this movie we are going to see? Asked Gohan

Its called sex in the office answered Videl

O… fantastic stated Gohan

MOVEIE

Gohan yawned stretching his arms out and resisting the one on Videl

Videl was beginning to get nervous Gohan left his arm there for 5 minutes with no intention of moving

Then Gohan snuggled even closer to Videl his head making contact with her neck

AFTER THE MOVIE

Gohan started to sweat he was on the front lawn of C.C and Videl was warming up for their match he was worried that he would hurt her

Finally Sharpener got the courage walked up to Gohan poked him in the chest and said " come on me and you martial arts fight"

Sure why not replied Gohan

Um Sharpener I don't think this is a good idea said Videl

Don't worry I'll win replied Sharpener

Ready asked Gohan

Bring it said Sharpener

Before any one new what happened Gohan charged at Sharpener

Sharpener in panic sent a punch flying twords Gohan

Goha easily caught the punch at respond did with a blow to Sharpeners back with his elbow

Sharpener started to fall but before he could Gohan sent a killer punch and this punch was strong very strong

Sharpener coughed up blood and screamed in pain

Gohan decided to end it, he kicked Sharpener and sent him flying into a near by wall of C.C thank god Bulma made C.C sayian proof and the walls super strong. Or else the wall would have fell and Sharpener would have died.

Oh my god Gohan! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! Yelled Videl

I'm sorry Videl replied Gohan

GOHAN YOU NEARLY KILLED THE POOR GUY screamed Videl

I said I'm sorry….. replied Gohan in a serious stern tone

SORRY? SORRY ISNT GONNA COVER HIS DANM MEDICAL BILLS yelled Videl

LOOK I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO SCARE YOU OUT OF THE SPAR WITH ME! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU! DANM IT ALL! Yelled Gohan

Videl was utterly shooked

I II – I I'm sor- Videl was cut off as Gohan yelled once more

I HAVE SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE APOLOGISING AND HELPING PEOPLE OUT! ( he means before cell games) I HAVE ALWAYS TRIED O BE WHAT EVERYONE WANTED MY TO BE! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I CANT SO FUCK IT ALL! Screamed Gohan as he turned into Super sayian two and ran into C.C

Gohan's one of those guys from the cell games? Said Videl confused, " he's that gold fighter guy?"

Oh! My god what have I done…. Said Videl to her self

Ok R&R if u didn't like it speak up tell me why

THANKS GURL!


	6. this is inapropate read at own risk

HEY EVERYBODY REMBER TO REVIEW

Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Ball z, gt or regular

Videl walked into C.C she just got back from taking Sharpener to the ER

Videl looked all over C.C for Gohan after hours of looking she finally found him

Gohan I'm sorry I didn't mean what I- Videl was cut off as Gohan sighed

Videl… said Gohan seriously

Yes? asked Videl

I'm sorry said Gohan, " I shouldn't have yelled did I scare you?"

No Gohan I'm the one who should be aorry and I am and yes you did frighten me a little, but I'm fine said Videl

Videl there is something more important I have to tell you… stated Gohan

What asked Videl

I think I'm falling for you… said Gohan

I think the same thing about you even though it's only been two days replied Videl

Now through the conversation their lips had grown close now they were only mere inches apart

Then Gohan and Videl pulled into a deep and passionate kiss

In this kiss Gohan played the dominate he was the beast he dominated the kiss Videl played only a minor role

Gohan then ripped off her bra and began to suck on her nipple Videl moaned

But then Gohan ripped off the rest of her clothes and then ripped of his.

No! GOHAN NO STOP PLEASE IT CANT BE LIKE THIS! Screamed Videl

Gohan only growled and thus began to rape her

Videls screams echoed through C.C as Gohan force fully entered her

STOP GOHAN PLEASE PLEASE! Cried Videl

Videl we will have sex now weather you like it or not said Gohan in a cold voice

STOP! PLEASE CHRIST GOHAN STOP PLEASE! PLEASE! .. STOP! NOW!. Screamed Videl

Gohan stopped and got off of her

There was silence for 5 minutes while he lay by her both breathing fast

I'm sorry Videl said Gohan

Sorry? Replied Videl, " YOU JUST FUCKING RAPED ME HOW COULD I EVER FORGIVGE YOU HOW HOW!

Vid- Gohan was cut off as Videl slapped him…hard

I WILL NOT EVER FORGIVE YOU! Screamed Videl as she grabbed her clothes and ran towards the other side of C.C

Shit… muttered Gohan

NOOOOOOOO I feel bad for them both….


	7. a chapter

Hey everyone I am SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 2 WEEKS I FEEL SO BAD! O well here I go O yea and I changed the last chapter please re read it!

Don't own it (dbz)

It had been two weeks since the incident at C.C

Videl quit her job baby sitting Goten and she took a pregnancy test and found out she was NOT pregnant

It was the week of the WMAT Goten and Trunks had begged Gohan to enter and he did. But he forgot that Videl was entering also

Gohan was in the adult section of the WMAT each contestant had been given a room because the tournament will last 3 days.

Gohan had finally found the courage to apologize to Videl

He had just opened the door to her room to see her passionately making out with Sharpener

His eyes grew wide and then angry

Videl gasped when she realized he was there

Gohan hi…. Said Videl

Gohan just stared angrily at Sharpener his eyes boring a hole in the blondes head

Good luck… Gohan muttered

Then Gohan closed the door slowly

back to Videl and Sharpener

Crap…. Muttered Videl, " Ill go talk to him"

No Videl… I'll do it said Sharpener

Sharpener got up and ran out the door

Gohan! Wait up! Yelled Sharpener

What do you want… replied Gohan

I want to ask you something answered Sharpener

What…. Asked Gohan

What happened with you and Videl asked Sharpener

Do you really want to know? Replied Gohan

Yes! Stated Sharpener

I… I I raped her… replied Gohan

Sharpener face grew angry

Look I didn't know what came over me it it wasn't planed stated Gohan

Sharpener threw a fist at Gohans stomach

Gohan easily caught it

"IT WASN'T FUCKING PLANNED! AND I LOVE HER"! Shouted Gohan

"Sharpener… can I please have some time with Videl"? asked Gohan

"Sure thing man" answered Sharpener

Gohan thanked Sharpener and then entered Videl's room

Gohan plopped down o the bed next to Videl

Hi… Said Gohan

Hi said Videl

Look Videl I really am sorry about what I did to you and I don't want it to come between us said Gohan

Give me one good reason to forgive you. Stated Videl

You probably wouldn't believe me replied Gohan

Just tell me already! Demanded Videl

Um Sharpener should probably know to said Gohan

WHAT WILL GOHAN TELL SHARPENER AND VIDEL? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THIS STORY THING…..


	8. ANNCOMENT YOU MUST READ

Ok everyone I have an announcement. I will not be updating my stories for a while because due to some reviews I am going to go over all previous chapters change the story line edit grammar and all of that stuff yes I know the I have the worst grammar on the entire planet. Ok and one thing I have to say to escudo-blade… I AM NOT A GIRL! I am just a person who sucks at writing fan fics. AND… I am going to read your fan fic escudo-blade and you shall see what I think of it…. MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA and about the flame or what ever you call it its fine. AND THIS MESSEGE IS TO BLUENIGHTGVZ2431 UPDATE YOUR FIC MORE OFTEN because it is really good… And I have a right to not update my stories for a little while because i am not very good but you bluenight are awesome… O yes and I am working on another story this is how it starts…..

Hey everybody this is my brand new fan fic!

What if Gohan ran away after the cell games and didn't know that Goten existed.

So Goten lived with Chi-Chi and Goku until he was 6 then Chi-Chi died and so did Goku they died from a plague. So Goten went and lived with Bulma Vegeta and the rest of the Z-gang for 3 months after 3 months the entire Z-gang died except for Goten Trunks and Vegeta… But Vegeta now lives in space and rules a race called herogons and they can't contact him… So Trunks and Goten are poor orphans until Goten finds Gohan's phone number in the ruins of C.C. Gohan is 21 and is in college he is a bad ass and is about 7 feet 5 inches tall and extremely buff like take Goku add ½ of Goku's brawn to Goku. So Gohan is like 1 and ½ Goku's except taller. Gohan likes to drink… A lot… So Goten a Trunk track Gohan down… Now what do you get when you add 1 extremely tall and buff bad ass and Drunk Gohan + two little kids + Videl read this story and find out.

Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Remember Goten and Trunks never learned how to use their powers so they are just like regular kids with huge appetites o yea and in this Gohan never stopped training and has super sayian 4

I will not post it until I have over 15,000 words in it so so long everybody


End file.
